(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hazardous waste incinerator and a novel method of incinerating hazardous waste.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Many patents are directed to waste incinerators and the following brief summary describes a representative number of such prior patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 682,313 patented Sept. 10, 1901 by B. Zwillinger, provided an apparatus for carbonizing material. The apparatus included hollow internal walls, a chimney leading from one end of the flue, and a superheating-furnace discharging its waste gases into the opposite end of the flue, and means for passing gas through such superheating-furnace and into the carbonizing-chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,816 patented Feb. 18, 1930 by W. H. Carrington, provided a garbage furnace comprising a fuel chamber and a combustion chamber for the garbage separated by a partition wall, a fuel grate in the fuel chamber, and a garbage grate at a higher level in the combustion chamber. The partition wall was provided with a port above the grates. A secondary grate was provided in such combustion chamber for guarding such port against obstruction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,023 patented Apr. 25, 1933 by K. J. Tobin provided an incinerator appliance including a combustion chamber provided with a heat emitting source. A substantially-closed receptacle was mounted in the chamber above such heat source. The receptacle and the heat emitting source constituted the incinerator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,343 patented Apr. 9, 1940 by D. J. Saltsman, provided an apparatus for distilling wood including a base, and a plurality of heating passageways therein. A fire chamber communicated with the heating passageways, so that heat could circulate therethrough. The apparatus included an outer insulated wall section, and an inner casing mounted on the base adjacent to the inner edge of the annular passageway and in spaced relation with the outer wall section. A retort was disposed within the inner casing and was spaced from the inner surface thereof. A pipe carried off liquid from the retort. Means were provided for condensing vapours rising from the retort.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,291 patented Nov. 5, 1957 by C. H. Hughes, provided a broad oven including an elongated rectangular coking oven having a flat floor and capable of being sealed against air, and a heating flue system associated with such oven to supply heat. The heating system included a plurality of heating flues located directly under the floor of the oven, and side heating flues located in each side wall of the oven. A heat exchanger unit was associated with such heating flues to transfer heat from outgoing hot burnt products of combustion to incoming air. A vaulted arch was disposed over the entire upper part of the oven, and a vaulted roof was located directly over such arch and spaced therefrom to provide a fume chamber. A plurality of ports was provided in such arch directly to connect the oven to the fume chamber. At least one burner and associated air port communicated with the fume chamber to produce burnt products of combustion. An outlet port was associated with such fume chamber for the withdrawal of gases and vapours and burnt products of combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 580,594 patented Aug. 4, 1959 by M. A. Naulin, provided an incinerator wall construction. That wall construction included a substantially-channel-shaped metal outer wall member and a cementitious refractory liner. Such liner was formed by interlocking sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,140 patented Nov. 8, 1960 by H. Friedberg, provided a smokeless and odourless incinerator having walls forming a furnace chamber, and a casing surrounding such chamber on all sides and spaced outwardly therefrom. An opening was provided in the upper end of the casing for the introduction of the charge to be consumed. A hollow combined burner shield and duct was disposed in the furnace chamber. An ash trap was also provided in the furnace chamber. Baffle means supported in the trap permitted only non-linear gaseous to flow through such baffle means. A secondary combustion device was positioned at the flue connection near the top of the upwardly-extending burner shield and duct. A maze of ceramic material was provided through which products of combustion had to pass from the furnace chamber to the flue connection. A small opening was provided for supplying combustion air to the secondary combustion device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,458 patented July 23, 1963 by D. C. Lanty, Jr., provided a rotary refuse converter including the combination of a housing, a rotary converter extending longitudinally of the housing, burner means in the housing for heating the converter, means for rotating the converter, a fixed refuse inlet tube structure at one end of the converter, a fixed discharge receptacle and a charred refuse outlet tube at the other end of the converter, sealing means between the rotary converter and the discharge receptacle and sealing means between the rotary converter and the inlet tube structure to preclude escape of gases from the converter. An outlet pipe for recovered combustible gases from the converter extended from the discharge receptacle to the burner means. Sealing means were provided for the refuse inlet tube, and for the charred refuse outlet tube. Valves in the outlet pipe selectively directed a portion of the recovered combustible gases to the burner.
Canadian Patent Number 805,446 patented Feb. 4, 1969 by P. W. Spencer, provided incinerators and methods for smokeless incineration. That incinerator included means defining a combustion chamber, and a charging door defining an access means to the combustion chamber, and means operatively connected to the combustion chamber to exhaust the waste gases. Means were disposed above the charge of waste material for controlling the temperature of the portion of the charge on top of the burning portion of the pile of burning combustibles, the control means including a water spray nozzle extending into the chamber and above the burning charge of waste materials for modulating initial combustion of a new charge of waste combustibles. Means were responsive to the opening of the door for activating the spray nozzle. Means were provided for indicating when the temperature in the combustion chamber exceeded the distillation temperature of the combustibles.
Canadian Patent Number 688,561 patented June 9, 1969 by F. A. Lee et al, provided a fired heater. That heater included a pair of refractory faced side walls oppositely disposed each relative the other and embracing a chamber therebetween. Heating means were operatively associated with each of the side walls for heating the refractory so that radiation was emitted therefrom. A tube was disposed in the chamber, and means were provided for circulating a process fluid through the tube.
Canadian Patent Number 879,446 patented Aug. 31, 1971 by M. E. P. Hill, provided an incinerator for the combustion of materials. The patented incinerator included a refractory-lined, substantially cylindrical combustion chamber having a flue outlet coupled to one end thereof. Means were provided for feeding combustible material into the chamber. Means were provided for introducing forced air into the chamber. Means were provided for causing a stream of air to impinge upon the combustible material while entering the chamber. Means were also provided for controlling the flow of air into the chamber so that the rate of supply of air sufficed but did not substantially exceed that which was required for complete combustion of the combustible material within the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,798 patented Nov. 23, 1971 by F. Pedersen, provided a furnace for the combustion and destruction of waste materials. The furnace had a combustion chamber and an adjustable heat source for supplying heat thereto. The furnace also had a refractory lining with means thereon for receiving the heat source. The combustion chamber was provided, in the region of the heat source, with a particularly defined inner sheet metal mantle. The refractory lining was provided with passages for the supply of combustion air, and the mantle had slots therein in communication with the passages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,451 patented Oct. 28, 1980 by M. Chambe, provided an apparatus for the thermal treatment of a mass of organic materials. That apparatus included a horizontally elongated tank having a generally cylindrical bottom and formed with an inner wall of thermally-conductive material spaced from an outer wall of thermally-insulating material. A roof was hermetically sealed to the tank, the roof was provided with a sealable opening through which the mass could be introduced into the chamber. The tank was formed along the bottom thereof with a sealable outlet for discharging the thermally treated mass. A burner opened into the passage and sustained a flame adapted to generate hot air which traverses the passage along the inner wall to heat the mass. A duct was provided for feeding vapour evolved in the chamber to the burner and to supply the flame with the vapour. Temperature-sensing means responsive to the temperature in the chamber were provided for controlling the flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,079 patented Sept. 15, 1981 by G. K. Swistun, provided a sawdust burning furnace which included an inner shell, an outer shell disposed concentrically around the inner shell, a bottom member, a cover member, a lower horizontal channel interconnected therewith, and an exhaust aperture defined in the outer shell adapted for interconnection to a flue connector. A firebox was disposed inside the inner shell and was provided with air intake means. A bleeder tube interconnected the firebox through the walls of the inner and outer shells to the outside of the outer shell, and has air vent means disposed between the inner and outer shells, and means to provide air to the bleeder tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,873 patented Jan. 9, 1985 by E. B. Blankenship, provided an incinerator for burning odour-forming materials. The incinerator was made up of an inner housing located within an outer housing and which had spaced-apart walls forming an interior space therebetween. The inner and outer housings had aligned upper openings with insulated closure members. A central chamber extended from the upper opening of the inner housing to a lower position for receiving material to be burned. An upper chamber holding a heat activated odour reducing catalyst surrounded the upper portion of the central chamber. A gas collection chamber surrounded the upper chamber and an exhaust blower was provided for drawing gas from the central chamber to the interior space by way of the heat activated odour reducing catalyst and the collection chamber. A heater was provided for preheating the heat activated odour reducing catalyst. A second exhaust blower was provided for drawing gas from the interior space to the atmosphere. A main heater was located within the lower portion of the central chamber for burning the material deposited therein. An air inlet extended through the wall of the inner housing to the central chamber and a blower was provided for drawing air from the interior space into the central chamber. Air ducts extended into the interior space for providing air to support combustion and for cooling purposes.
Canadian Patent Number 1,205,683 patented June 10, 1986 by E. H. Benedick, provided a vertical flow incinerator having regenerative heat exchange. That thermal recovery incinerator included a plurality of adjacent, substantially-vertical gas-processing sections, each of which included heat exchange means and a cover for the section with apertures formed therein. A high temperature combustion chamber was disposed above the sections, and was in gas-flow communication therewith through the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,495 patented Aug. 25, 1987 by T. R. Galloway, provided a hazardous waste reactor system. The hazardous waste disposal system included a hollow high temperature cylindrical core defining a central reaction zone, a shell about the core and defining an annular space thereabout communicating with the reaction zone interior, and means for heating the core. Means directed a carrier gas in a flow through the annular space for preheating the gas and then through the reaction zone. Means were provided for continuously-inserting hazardous waste into the reaction zone and means were provided for removing reaction product from a bottom end of the reaction zone.
Many patents have also issued which were directed to methods and apparatus for the thermal decomposition of stable chemicals. Among these patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,066 patented Feb. 20, 1979 by H. Rathjen et al, provided a process for the thermal decomposition of polychlorinated organic compounds, e.g., polychlorinated phenyls and biphenyls (PCB's). The process comprised heat treating the polychlorinated organic compounds in a flame, in a particularly-defined high-turbulence, combustion chamber.
Canadian Patent Number 1,164,631 patented Apr. 3, 1984 by O. D. Jorden, provided a system and apparatus for the continuous destruction and removal of polychlorinated biphenyls from fluids. That system included a mixing chamber, an agitator in the mixing chamber, a pump for feeding the fluid containing polychlorinated biphenyl into the mixing chamber, a heater for raising the temperature of the fluid to a predetermined temperature, and an injector for feeding a predetermined quantity of a reagent. A reaction chamber was operatively-connected to the mixing chamber for receiving the fluid containing the polychlorinated biphenyl and reagent from the mixing chamber. A separator separated the products of reaction between the polychlorinated biphenyl and reagent from the fluid leaving the reaction chamber. A degasser was provided for removing certain gases contained in the fluid and products of reaction leaving the separator means.
Canadian Patent Number 1,166,654 patented May 1, 1984 by G. Evans, provided an apparatus for PCB disposal. The apparatus included a substantially air-tight assembly which included at least one internal combustion engine for burning of a mixture of PCB liquids, fuel and air, and means for processing exhaust gases therefrom. Such means included either at least one gas scrubber supplied with water, and at least one gas scrubber supplied with fuel, or at least one adsorber tower with packing material which was adapted for the passage of gases and which was suitable for adsorption of organic contaminants.
Canadian Patent Number 1,169,883 patented June 26, 1984 by O. L. Norman, provided a method for destruction of polyhalogenated biphenyls. The method included the steps of reacting the polyhalogenated biphenyls at a high temperature in a solution in an inert liquid with a dispersion of sodium in a hydrocarbon oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,443 patented Oct. 30, 1984 by I. Faldt et al, provided an apparatus for thermal decomposition of stable compounds. The apparatus included a plasma generator for producing a high temperature plasma, means for feeding hazardous waste to and through the plasma generator, means for feeding sufficient oxidizing agents to the hazardous waste to permit the complete decomposition of the hazardous waste to stable products, and means for controlling the temperature of the plasma and the flow of hazardous waste through the plasma generator.
Canadian Patent Number 1,225,775 patented Aug. 18, 1987 by W. C. Meenan, provided a method for treating polychlorinated biphenyl contaminated sludge. The method included the steps of heating the material by exposure to hot gas in a heating means thereby separating the polychlorinated biphenyls from the material, and then conveying the separated polychlorinated biphenyls out of the heating means for further treatment.
Canadian Patent Number 1,230,616 patented Dec. 22, 1987 by Y. Kilamira, provided an apparatus for rendering polychlorinated biphenyl toxic free. The apparatus included a combustion furnace, a combustion vessel disposed in the combustion furnace, and a grid in the combustion vessel which divided the interior thereof into an upper and lower section. A PCB tank communicated with the lower section of the combustion vessel, for filling the combustion vessel. A burner and a fan were movable so as to be selectively placed in a position in opposition to an opening of the combustion furnace. A gas treatment tank communicated with the combustion furnace via an exhaust duct.